The Quiz
by Wilsden
Summary: For Bodie it had started out as just a bit of fun...


The quiz.

Working with Bodie has always been interesting. I never know from one day to the next what kind of frame of mind he'll be in. Sometimes he can be a bit of a pain, other times he is an absolute joy. Our workload often determines both our moods and the last two weeks have been particularly stressful, one day even resulting in Bodie having to spend a night in hospital under observation for concussion much to his frustration. This week, however, George Cowley has been a little kinder with the workload though I know that won't last.

It was early but I noted Bodie's car already in the C.I.5 car park and knew I'd find him in the rest room. He was curled up in one of the old armchairs with a magazine in one hand and a pen in the other. I heard him giggle as he made a determined stroke with the pen against the paper.

"Morning." I greeted him but it didn't elicit much of a response. I glanced over the work surface where it was evident Bodie had been. There was an open jar of jam, numerous knives and spoons and the sad remains of a mostly charred piece of bread sticking out of the toaster.

"Do you want this last slice of toast?"

"What? Oh, no." he replied distractedly.

"Want another cuppa?"

"No, thanks."

As I turned on the kettle there was another chuckle from Bodie as the pen hit the magazine again.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"A quiz." He held up the magazine just long enough for me to catch the headline. "Does my partner still love me?"

"Yep." Bodie confirmed, devilment dancing in his eyes. He'd clearly picked up one of the secretaries women's magazines from the table amid the array of newspapers.

"But you haven't got a partner?" I told him, adding boiling water to the tea bag in my mug.

Bodie twisted round in his chair. "Well who the hell are you if not my partner?"

I took my tea and toast and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Bodie," I informed him gently, "I don't think it means that kind of partner. It's referring to a romantic partner."

"Yeah, that's you. You're the romantic one." He turned back to the quiz and was soon chuckling away to himself leaving me to wonder if he was really clueless or just having me on.

"Okay, come on then," I sighed. "Read out a question."

Bodie grinned, clearly happy he had roped me in to his fun.

"Does he buy you flowers? A. Never B. Occasionally or C. Only on special occasions. Well, that's easy! Never! Not even when I was in hospital!" he snorted, marking the page firmly.

"You've never bought me any either!" I retorted, unable to believe I had allowed myself to be drawn into this. Bodie moved swiftly on the next question and I smiled at his childlike innocence.

"Has he ever forgotten your birthday? Ha! Yes, every year! I tell you mate, you're not going to come out of this very favourably."

"I'm heart broken." I replied sarcastically, idly picking up a copy of The Guardian newspaper from the table.

"How often does he spend time just with you? Too often! Every flippin' day!"

"Ah, but according to the quiz that would go in my favour." I pointed out, but that was met with a scowl and then Bodie grudgingly made a tick in the appropriate box.

"When did he last do something nice for you? Again, never!"

"What do you mean?" I said with mock indignation. " I just asked you if you wanted the last piece of toast _and_ I offered to make you tea. And furthermore, who was it who picked you up from hospital and took you home? That's something nice, isn't it? I didn't have to, did I? Is there a quiz in there about taking your partner for granted?"

"Ssshh." Bodie silenced me. "I'm adding up the scores."

"You don't have to, I can tell you the answer already."

Before Bodie could reply Cowley suddenly passed the doorway and caught sight of us both.

"Ah, there you are."

Bodie waved the magazine at him. "Doing a quiz, sir, to find out if Doyle still loves me. Just adding up the scores."

Cowley looked at me inquiringly.

"If there's such a thing as delayed concussion then I think he's got it, sir." I offered. "Have you got any spare partners as I think I'm due an upgrade; preferably one that's gone through puberty."

Cowley smiled, and turned his attention back to Bodie who still appeared to have no intention of moving until the quiz scores were added up. "Well, Doyle won't be the only one that doesn't love you anymore if you don't get out there and do some work."

I smiled as Bodie leapt to his feet and fell in behind his boss but then Cowley suddenly stopped and turned a softer face towards his agent.

"Thank you, Bodie, for letting me know about this... how shall we say?...change in your orientation."

Bodie burrowed his brow. "Change in my orientation, sir?"

"Oh come come now, Bodie. We're all men of the world here after all, isn't that right, Doyle?"

"Yes, sir, definitely." I agreed.

"I like to think I'm as liberally minded as the next man in these enlightened times." Cowley continued. "And I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you find another nice young man to lavish your affections on."

The penny suddenly dropped for Bodie.

"Oh, no, sir. I'm not...you know... I was just..."

"Of course," Cowley went on, deliberately choosing to ignore Bodie's protests. "I shouldn't be surprised. There's been many a time I've come in here and caught you with your nose in a women's magazine while Doyle here chooses to read a more informative publication such as The Guardian or the Times."

I suppressed a smile and nodded my head firmly in confirmation.

Bodie realised he was still holding the magazine and dropped it as if it had suddenly caught fire.

"But sir..."

"I shall update my records accordingly."

"Records, sir?"

"Why of course, Bodie. It is imperative that your personal file is kept up to date. I need to know every single detail about my operatives, as well you know."

"Sir, I was only..."

"Now, enough of this. I have work for you both." Cowley said, moving towards the hallway and bringing our merriment to a close.

Bodie tugged anxiously at my sleeve. "He thinks I'm... you know...," he hissed.

"Gay. You can say the word Bodie." I told him, as he fell in beside me.

" Well, I know that but..." He glanced about nervously. " If word gets out my reputation with women will be in tatters."

"And of course," I told him with as much sincerity as I could muster. "I'd like you to know it won't change anything between us. I will also make sure I clear a space in the glove compartment of my car for your handbag."

"You're no help." Bodie pushed past me as I tried to contain my amusement and then I could hear him in the hallway still trying to put Cowley right on the matter.

Yes, some days, life with Bodie is an absolute joy.


End file.
